1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel that effectively dissipates heat generated from a panel assembly or signal transfer units when the plasma display panel is driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, plasma display panels are flat display devices that display desired numbers, letters, or graphics by exciting a discharge gas, which is sealed between two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed, by applying a predetermined discharge voltage to the discharge gas. The discharge gas in the discharge cells emits light at an addressing point where two electrodes cross each other. A properly applied pulse voltage causes the discharge voltage to excite the discharge gas.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional plasma display panel 100. The plasma display panel 100 comprises a panel assembly 110, a chassis base 120 formed in the rear of the panel assembly 110, a filter 130 formed in the front of the panel assembly 110, and a case 140 to house the panel assembly 110, the chassis base 120, and the filter 130.
The plasma display panel 100 dissipates heat of the panel assembly 110 using an adhesive member 150 disposed between the panel assembly 110 and the chassis base 120. The chassis base 120 can be combined to the panel assembly 110, which equally provides heat dissipation throughout all regions of the panel assembly 110.
However, heat from an element of a driving circuit unit coupled to the chassis base 120 is conducted via the adhesive member 150 to the panel assembly 110 and increases temperature of the panel assembly 110. The heat conducted to the panel assembly may cause a malfunction thereof. Therefore, the panel assembly 110 needs to be insulated from the heat generated by the driving circuit units coupled to the chassis base.
Also, the voltage applied to the discharge electrodes of the panel assembly 110 is a single-scanned voltage, which increases the amount of heat generated by driving ICs of the signal transfer units that transfer an electrical signal of the driving circuit unit. Such heat may be transferred to the panel assembly resulting in malfunction. Therefore, it is necessary to quickly dissipate heat generated from the driving IC to effectively cool the plasma display panel 100.